Since their inception, archery bows have evolved from the simple bow and string arrangement to the current state-of-the-art modern compound bows which, through a series of pulley arrangements, should allow the archer to improve his accuracy because he is not required to maintain maximum pull on the string throughout the full draw.
Archers have long been investigating means of improving their accuracy of aim to take advantage of the modern compound bows and seeking an aiming device readily adjustable at full draw while maintaining proper tilt and eliminating twist. This is not an easily solved problem. Since, unlike firearms, greater corrections for elevation angle and windage must be made. Due to the reduced velocity, configuration, and weight of an arrow it tends to drop appreciably over relative short distances compared to a bullet.
Prior art devices having improved aiming devices range from a very simple single element pin sight mounted on the bow to more elaborate combinations of multi-pin arrangements, cross hairs, peep sights on the bow string, to trigger mechanisms attempting to raise and lower the aiming devices to specific horizontal planes. However, none of the conventional prior art devices allow for a simple wrist and full draw adjustment that will eliminate the problems acquired in bow shooting, such as cant, tilt, twist and yardage adjustment as well as compensating for elevated shooting.
Initially, bows relied on the operators eye and judgement, which came with increasing experience, to aim the bow and determine the proper angle of elevation. Arrow velocities were relatively low and shooting distances were similarly short. Therefore, sophisticated aiming devices were not required. However, with the advent of the compound bow with its inherent ability to produce greater velocities, thus longer shooting distances, the need for improved aiming devices became evident.
Conventional sights range from a very simple single element pin sight mounted on the bow to more elaborate multi-pin arrangements. However, most of these devices require the archer to move his/her eye in relation to the sight, thus modifying their anchor point, which produces a different set of geometric coordinates. Causing the shooter to loose the consistency that insures accuracy.
Conventional sighting devices still leaves the shooter a great deal of self adjustment in regards to target change and, furthermore, he can make no changes especially at full draw. The true problem that exists with conventional sights is that in raising or lowering a bow to meet target changes of either greater or lessor yardage, the bow moves in an arch according to the anchor point of the archer. This movement is part of a segment of a circle. The degree or size of this circle is determined by the draw length of the archer. Thus determining the radius of movement of the bow and so determined by the archer's standard anchor point. Prior art sighting devices are mounted to bows vertically and travel with the bow in perpendicular manner throughout the radius of the arch.
The archer must then change the sighting aperture to a preadjusted aperture to meet the intended target, thus moving the eye or anchor point. Prior art devices do not allow the sighting aperture to readjust for this radius or degree of movement that has been established by the movement of the bow. Therefore, it is theoretically impossible for prior art sights to be absolutely accurate. Conventional sights do not, in their design, compensate for all problems encountered in shooting a bow accurately, such as compensating for radial movement, bow twist, canting, and tilt.
Because of the pull or draw on the bow string to a standard anchor point and the projecting aperture being held in the hand, and the elasticity and moveability of all, the problems of canting, tilt and twisting all become major concerns in accuracy to the intended target. Conventional sight devices do not solve this problem with a single unit.